Many wireless communication systems use base stations to provide geographical service areas where wireless communication user equipment (UE) devices communicate with the base station providing the particular geographical service area in which the wireless communication UE devices are located. The base stations are connected within a network allowing communication links to be made between the wireless communication devices and other devices. In some circumstances, the communication links are between wireless communication devices (UEs) that are close to each other. In these situations, it may be preferred to have a direct communication link between the two wireless UE devices rather than communicating through a base station. Such direct communication between devices is often referred to as device-to-device (D2D) communication or peer-to-peer (P2P) communication.